Bakugan chapter 3 Runo in bayview and her surprise
by Lucy556
Summary: This is Runo going to bayvie and her big surprise, wonder what it was read it to find out


Bakugan Chapter 3 ( Runo in Bayview and her big surprise!)

*Hi it's Lucy now the adventures begins here!*

*flashback*

Tigrerra: It would be my pleasure runo dear

Lyra: That would be lovely Runo

(Runo smiled cutely at the two of them)

*End of flashback*

(In Runo's room)

*Ring!...* (Runo's alarm clock rang)

Runo: uhhh….. is it morning already?

(Runo Click her alarm clock and woke up slowly, still half asleep)

Runo: What it's 8.30am already!

Tigrerra: What happen Runo?

Runo: I have to meet Miyaki at the airport today to go to bayview.

(Runo quickly change into a cute white top with a little white ribbon, and a white skirt. Runo tied her hair in white ribbons into two ponytails, runo hair was much more longer and prettier)

Runo: I am done! (Runo quickly get her suitcase and her small white sling bag while the outline of her sling bag is light blue with ribbons)

Runo: Come on in my sling bag Tigrerra and Lyra we are going to bayview!

Tigrerra and Lyra: Very well Runo

(Runo quickly went down got her breakfast.)

Runo: I am done!

Runo's mom: Runo! Did you bring everything with you?

Runo: Yes mom! (Runo put on her cute short white boots)

Runo's Dad: Runo remember to call us when you reach to bayview!

Runo: Sure Dad! I will! I have to go now! Bye mom bye dad! (Runo wave her hand back to her parents)

Runo mom: Bye honey! (She waves back to runo)

Runo Dad: Remember to call us ok!

Runo: ok! Love you mom and Dad!

(Runo took the subway train to the airport)

(At the airport)

Miyaki: Runo!

Runo: Miyaki!

Miyaki: Are you all ready runo?

Runo: Yeah! Oh and I would like you to meet my bakugan Haus Lyra and Tigrerra

Tigrerra: Well hello there Miyaki it's a pleasure meeting you

Lyra: Well hello there Miyaki nice meeting you

Miyaki: it's nice meeting the both of you too! I would like you to meet my bakugan Ventus Wilen

Runo: Hello there Wilen

Wilen: hello there Runo, Lyra and Tigrerra my name is Ventus Wilen

Lyra and Tigrerra: Hello Wilen it's nice meeting you too

Miyaki: Runo lets board the plane to bayview now runo

Runo: Ok (saying with a sweet smile)

Miyaki: here is two plane tickets for me and my friend to bayview

The lady at the counter: Ok you may go in, the plane is already here

(Runo and Miyaki went to the plane)

(After 3 hours and a half the plane finally arrived at bayview)

Runo: Wow! I can't believe we are here in bayview!

Miyaki: I knew you would like it here

Miyaki: Come on Runo, my driver and car is waiting for us outside the airport we are going to my house first.

Runo: ok

(In Miyaki's Car)

Miyaki: Runo I am glad you came with me

Runo: me too Miyaki!

(Soon they arrived at Miyaki's Mansion)

Runo: Wow Miyaki! Your mansion is big and beautiful!

Miyaki: I am Glad you like it Runo

(At Miyaki's Room)

Miyaki: Here Runo is my Room

Runo: wow! It's Huge!

Miyaki: Thank you runo now let me bring you to your room runo

Runo: Ok

(At Runo's new Room)

Runo: Wow! It's Big like yours Miyaki

Miyaki: I am Glad you like it Runo, Since you are a Haus brawler most of the things here are white

Runo: thanks Miyaki I would now go and unpack my things than we can go and explore bayview!

Miyaki: Ok Runo I will be back.

Runo: ok Miyaki

Tigrerra: Wow Runo your friend gave you a nice room

Runo: yeah

Lyra: I agree

(After a few minutes of unpacking)

*Knock…*

Runo: Come in

Miyaki: Runo I am back

Runo: oh welcome back Miyaki

Miyaki: Runo before we explore the first thing I want to show you is the bakugan interspace

Runo: Bakugan interspace?

Miyaki: yeah, I will bring you there first and sign you in, soon you would be able to brawl again.

Runo: ok Miyaki

Miyaki: But First runo can you please wear this, it is a White short dress and with a white shorts inside, and a little cape behind. And please where this cute white gloves and short fighting white boots runo?

Runo: ummm…. Ok Miyaki thanks I love them

(Bakugan Interspace)

Marucho: It has been a long time since we have seen Runo and Alice.

Shun: Yeah, I agree marucho

Dan: Hey Guys! What are you guys talking about?

Marucho: Hey Dan! Do you miss Runo?

Dan: Of course I do marucho, she is one of our friend

Shun: But do you Dan Do you miss her as a friend or as a girlfriend?

Dan: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING ABOUT SHUN! ( Dan Exploded and Blushing)

Shun: never mind you are so stubborn with your feelings sometimes Dan

(Soon Runo and Miyaki reach to bakugan interspace)

Miyaki: Let's go in and sign you up shall we?

Runo: ok

Miyaki: I am done signing you up runo

Runo: thanks Miyaki

Miyaki: ok Runo Lets go to the portal shall we?

Runo: umm… ok but how do they transport us?

Miyaki: Just stand there and than the machine will scan you and soon you will be in bakugan interspace.

Runo: ok

(At bakugan interspace)

Marucho: Hey Guys Look!

Dan and Shun: What is it Marucho?

Marucho: I can't believe this guys it seems that Runo is here in bayview!

Dan: What! But how!

Shun: How do you know marucho?

Marucho: on my calculations I check out the new brawler's page, Runo is in it

Dan: But that's Impossible!

Marucho: I am now checking in my computer that runo is now in bakugan interspace!

Dan: But which part?

Marucho: I don't know lets go and look for her

(At bakugan interspace hang out place)

Miyaki: Were here Runo

Runo: Wow! The person who make this place is amazing!

Miyaki: Yeah, Marucho Really is amazing!

Runo: What! Marucho?

Miyaki: yeah

Runo: that means that Dan, shun and Julie are here too!

Tigrerra: Well Runo it seems we will be able to meet drago here too

Lyra: Who are they? Are they friends of yours Runo?

Runo: yeah

Marucho: Hey guys that long blue hair! I can't believe it! It's…. It's….. Runo!

Dan: Where!

Shun: wow she surely change a lot

Marucho: Runo! Runo! It's me Marucho

Runo: Huh? (She turn behind and saw marucho running to her.)

Runo: What! Marucho!

Dan: Hey Runo!

Runo: hey Guys! She Smiled sweetly

Shun: hello Runo

Marucho: Hi runo we miss you

Dan: umm….. Yeah hi... runo (Dan look at runo as she was much more cuter and mature now)

Runo: Hi Dan, Marucho and shun

Runo: I would like to introduce you to Miyaki

Miyaki: Hello, you must be one of runo's closest friends it's nice to meet you

Marucho: yeah hello there Miyaki

Runo: Miyaki and I are the closest friends ever! This is the cute outfit she made for me

(Dan looks at Runo, at her cute dress blushing)

Dan: umm…. I think you look great in that outfit runo (Dan says as he is blushing)

Runo: Thanks Dan (Runo was shock on what Dan said and blush lightly at him with a smile)

* Well that's all for bakugan Chapter 3 (Runo in Bayview and her big surprise!) In the next Chapter Runo will Brawl with Lyra together this time and she will introduce her new bakugan to her friends, Sorry for not putting Julie yet, but she will be at the next chapter of bakugan. And cross your hands readers as Alice is coming up soon. And Will Dan and Runo be together again after being apart for so long? All of this in the next chapter or the other chapters see you guys soon! *


End file.
